Righting the Wrong
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Casey and Olivia have settled into a comfortable married life. They are finally ready to start a family, disclose to their closest friends, and enjoy life's rewards. Early smut. Tragedy follows. [Co-writer: FemSlashPrincess]
1. Snag

Righting the Wrong

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & FemSlashPrincess

**Ch. 1: Snag**

It had been a difficult few months. Countless cases mounted the desks of everyone from the lowest intern to the mayor and beyond. Personal time was a myth. For ADA Casey Novak, it meant never seeing her wife outside of a professional interaction. Infuriated by the lack of attention, the attorney ignored every text, phone call, and fax from the detective, and even refused to go home at night.

Late Friday evening, knowing Olivia wouldn't be home, Casey tossed her purse and keys onto the counter and stormed into the bedroom. A sudden knee in her back made her whimper in surprise.

Olivia gripped her wrist. "Why haven't you talked to me?"

"Olivia? What the-"

The detective turned her, pinning her to the wall. "I asked you a question!"

"Detective, have you lost your mind?"

"Just answer me! I was hoping to have a lovely dinner with you. Take you out to your favorite restaurant. But what do I get? Ignored!"

Casey continued to struggle. "Stop lying!" she cried.

"Over the last few months, how many cases have you had?"

"A couple hundred. Why do you care?"

"You think I haven't been busting my ass for your evidence?! For your cases?!"

Casey scoffed. "Oh, please! I've been busting my ass to cover your messes!"

"We've been trying! We've chased down every lead we got! And because you were so caught up, you didn't even answer when the fucking ER called you about me!" Olivia shouted.

Casey pulled away. "Fuck you! "

Olivia kneed her stomach, but she held her knee there so Casey couldn't fall. She shed her jacket and shirt, show a long scar that went from her collarbone down to her navel. The stitches were fresh. "They wanted me to stay in the hospital overnight, but I said no. I had very important plans with my wife."

Casey wrenched free of her grasp, turning away in shame.

"Maybe I should just go back. It is starting to hurt quite a bit," Olivia said, pulling her shirt back over her head.

"Maybe if you cared about your wife..."

"I do care. You know how hard I work."

Casey sighed, refusing to turn and face her.

"I'm sorry, Casey. Really."

"No, you're not."

Olivia held her close. "Let me prove it to you. We can still have dinner if you want."

"Dinner?"

The detective nodded. "I can still take you out."

"Olivia, I don't know what to say."

Olivia kissed her softly. "Please say yes."

Casey thought for a moment. "Well...I have a different idea.."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"How about we make a reservation, then occupy ourselves until then?" Casey toyed with Olivia's top button suggestively.

Olivia groaned softly. "Okay, as long as we're careful. Remember I'm injured?"

Casey hesitated.

"What?" she asked. "I'll still do what you want."

"I don't want to hurt you," Casey murmured. "I'm very pissed at you, but I still love you."

Olivia nodded. "I understand. So now what?"

Casey sighed. "Maybe we should just order dinner." The disappointment clouded the attorney's eyes as she grabbed the house phone beside the bed.

Olivia pulled it from her grasp, setting it back in the holder. "Please honey. I do love you in every sense of the word. I want to be with you."

"But it could upset your wound."

"True, but it's not an absolute possibility."

"Liv.."

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure?"

"I can still be rough with you. I just need to be careful."

Casey smiled.

Olivia smiled back, kissing her gently.

"I'm so mad at you," Casey murmured. "You abandoned me."

Olivia's eyes were softer than before. "Baby, I would never try to abandon you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Casey murmured. "I just feel lonely," she confessed.

Olivia held her close, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry. I wanted to be home, but even if I was, I don't think I would've had any energy."

"I still need you.."

Olivia smirked, pressing her against the closed door and sucking on her neck gently.

Casey whimpered softly.

Olivia moaned softly, pressing herself against her.

"Why, detective, are you always like this?" Casey purred.

"Like what?" she whispered, sucking right below her ear.

"I can practically feel your desire to fuck me," Casey moaned in Olivia's ear.

"Maybe you're just...extra fuckable to me. Though, I would much rather make love most nights," she purred by her ear. "Yiu deserve tenderness, loving touches until the end and I just have to fuck it out of you."

Casey let out the tiniest of whimpers when she heard her wife's comment.

Olivia began to nip the spot on her neck gently.

"Olivia," Casey purred. Suddenly, she pulled away.

Olivia pulled back. "What?"

Casey smirked, grabbing the phone. She pretended to dial a number. "Hello, I'd like to place an order." She smirked, throwing herself onto the bed. "I would like passionate sex for two with a side of romance and a dash of animalistic desire? And can you make that well done, please?" She asked, deliberately staring at Olivia the entire time she spoke.

Olivia smirked, taking the phone from her, slowly stripping her wife of her clothing, moaning at the sight.

The exposed attorney blushed, every inch of her in Olivia's line of vision.

Olivia kissed her passionately, moaning into her mouth as her hands squeezed Casey's breasts.

"Fuck, Liv," Casey moaned.

Olivia kissed her hard, squeezing harder.

Casey bit her. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Olivia moaned, sucking on her left breast.

Casey squirmed beneath her, wrapping her legs around Olivia's waist.

The pull of Casey's legs on her hips made her wince, pulling away. "Ow..."

"Olivia!" Casey cried, sitting up. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Olivia took a shaky breath. "I wasn't sure how much I would be hurting. I'd hoped I wouldn't be, but..." she sat on th edge of the bed. "I want to make everything up to you, but I can't... I'm sorry."

Casey laid her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"I still could. Just not with a harness because it's going to pull."

"No. Not tonight. It's okay. We could just cuddle?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'll be ok. I-I want to."

"But.."

Olivia rolled Casey onto her back, kissing her again.

Casey moaned. Her emerald eyes shimmered with lust and hope, her fingers threading in the older woman's hair.

Olivia moaned back, kissing a line down the center of her body and swirling her tongue around her wife's clit.

Casey cried out softly. "Olivia!"

Olivia smirked, doing it again.

"Fuck.."

Olivia suddenly pulled away, pinching her clit.

"Olivia, I..."

"Yes?"

"I love you.."

"I love you too," she said, quickly stripping her own shirt, sucking on her wife's clit.

Casey moaned, resting against the pillows, her body arching against the torture. "Oh, Olivia...mmm...yes..."

Olivia smirked, pulling away and sucking on three fingers, moaning.

"Oh no," Casey moaned weakly.

"No? Why?"

"Not no..oh no...the neighbors may complain again," Casey purred.

Olivia smirked. "May? Oh no. I'll have you screaming so loud dogs will hear you."

"Loud dogs?"

"Well, the high-pitchness and dogs' ears..."

Casey couldn't suppress her laughter, and dissolved into giggles.

Olivia quickly shoved three wet fingers into her, groaning.

The startled redhead instinctively tried to close her legs.

Olivia moved closer, keeping her knees between her legs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..you just...startled me..."

"You're sure?" she asked, moving slowly.

"I'm sure," Casey answered quietly.

Olivia smiled, curling her fingers.

"Fuck," Casey hissed, arching off of the bed. Her clit ached for attention beneath Olivia's fingers.

Using her thumb, the detective gently stroked the nub. Too much over-stimulation was a mood killer and painful.

"Mmmmm..."

Carefully, Olivia laid Casey on her side as she laid to face her, pulling her close with her free arm.

"Well, hello, sexy cop," Casey purred.

Olivia smiled. "Be careful, but you should be ok if you want to swing your leg over my hip."

Casey complied. "You're everything to me," she murmured. "Don't ever leave."

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you too." Casey kissed Olivia passionately, tangling her body around the brunette's. "Liv, please," Casey moaned. "I need...your.."

"My...what?"

"Olivia," Casey whined impatiently.

"I told you I can't wear it."

"Your tongue, Olivia. I wanted your damn tongue."

Olivia smirked. "You should've specified."

"I guess I should have drawn you a floor plan."

Olivia kissed down Casey's stomach, lapping at her clit.

"Jesus," the redhead hissed.

The brunette went faster, purring.

"Oh, yes...mmm...fuck me, Olivia..."

Spreading her legs wide, Olivia slipped her tongue inside, moaning,

Casey dissolved into cries of passion. With each stroke of Olivia's tongue, she squirmed and released a string of curses. Soon reduced to ear shattering moans, the attorney knew it was only a matter of moments before she came.

Olivia smiled, swirling tongue inside of her wife, pinching her clit.

The painful pinch coursing through her body, Casey arched high off of the bed, screaming in ecstasy. She came multiple times, until, finally, she collapsed, panting.

Olivia took all that her wife gave, kissing a line back up her body until she was staring at her face-to-face, kissing her sweetly and lying beside her. "Something like that on your mind?"

Casey could only moan weakly in response.

Olivia held her close, peppering her face with feather-soft kisses. "I love you," she whispered by her ear.

"Me too," the redhead murmured.

Olivia stood, slowly stripping her remaining clothes and snuggling into her. "Granted this was what the romantic dinner was going to lead to, but I'd guess you're too exhausted to go out now, huh?"

"I guess so. You're not though. You have to come to be tired, but you didn't. You never do."

"What do you mean?"

Casey sighed. "When we first got together, you could come just by kissing me. Now..now it takes a team of accountants to get you off." She sighed, pulling her robe around her. "It's me, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Olivia carefully stood, wrapping her arms around Casey. "No honey, that's not it. I love you. You're amazing.

"Then what happened? What changed? What's different about me now than the way I was then?"

Olivia held her tightly. "Nothing about you. But, you know...how long have we been married now?"

Casey bit back her tears. "F-five years."

Olivia kissed her. "I think," she sighed, "with what I see and hear every day, it makes it hard. No matter how much I love you. But after hearing an account of someone's rape or a child molester or pedophile say 'how they just can't help feeling that way', it...it's a libido killer."

Casey looked away. "I know. But I...I hear you in the shower every morning. Then I just try to sleep because I feel that I'm intruding. And it hurts me. I am left feeling empty... useless.."

Olivia shook her head, kissing her cheek. "I would never think of it as an intrusion. What will it take to make that feeling go away? I'll do anything. What can I do?"

"Nothing. I just...forget I said anything."

"No, I won't forget. Tell me. Whatever you want. Role play? Unusual place? Or..." Olivia smiled. "I know. I know exactly what we need. A change of scenery. Like...say a second Honeymoon?"

Casey sighed. "Olivia, you make it sound so simple. And besides. We can't do anything with you wounded."

"Yes we can. I'll get these stitches out in a week..."

"But that doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No. I...don't be sorry. Casey, something has changed. We've grown. We're not the same hot item we were when things were new and forbidden, but that happens in a lot of marriages and relationships. What we need - both of us - is to get away for a while. Rekindle. Because I'm always going to love you and never walk away."

Casey sat on the bed. "I don't turn you on anymore," she murmured, voicing her greatest fear.

Olivia knelt in front of her. "That's not it."

"I feel...I don't know."

Olivia sat beside her. "Just tell me. What can I do?"

Casey laid her head in the brunette's lap. "Just... hold me...I need to feel your arms around me."

"In bed would be warmer," the detective commented.

"Okay."

Olivia stood, pulling the bedding down and climbing in, waiting for her wife, sitting against the wall.

Casey crawled up beside her.

Olivia laid Casey in her lap, holding her close. "Like this?"

Casey nodded, snuggling into her.

"You're so warm, but you'd feel better without the fluffy robe."

Casey sighed and stripped.

"I know you won't believe me, but...you really are the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

"Yeah, but I still don't make you hot."

"Casey...you do. It's just...I'm not sure what to do."

Casey closed her eyes, laying her head on Olivia's chest.

Olivia stroked her cheek. "I'm not just going to walk away. I love you. We'll figure this out. Together."

"I trust you."

"So...does that second Honeymoon sound appealing? At all?"

"It does..."

"I think we need it."

"And until then, we won't have any sex at all."

Olivia sighed. "Casey..."

"What?"

"It's just that..." she sighed again, "never mind. Forget it. Let's just get some sleep."

Casey sat up. "What were you going to say?"

"..Just that I love making you happy."

"I know. But a one sided sex life doesn't make me happy. It feels amazing... then it doesn't. I feel guilty."

"But you don't need to feel guilty..."

* * *

><p>A week later, Olivia was at her desk at about a quarter to noon. She suddenly felf a familiar burning sensation and her thoughts turned to the photo she had on her desk of Casey. Picking it up, the warmth intensified, flooding her mind with thoughts that were never workplace appropriate.<p>

* * *

><p>Casey sat in her office, the dim light on her desk keeping her company as she drafted an opening statement. She had steadfastly refused any sex all week, and it was beginning to drive her crazy. But she had to remain strong. She couldn't give in. No matter how much the desire consumed her. Sighing, she tried to focus on her statement, but her gaze kept wandering to her wedding ring.<p>

* * *

><p>Sighing for umpteenth time, Olivia stopped writing, announcing she was taking an hour for lunch, driving home. She knew this wouldn't be typical, but they had never done this before. And the thought of Casey's face and how her arousal would curl sent sparks through her being as she walked back to the bedroom, quickly equipping a toy under her clothes, situating things just right and nearly speeding to Casey's office. Running up, she knocked on the door.<p>

Casey sighed. "It's open," she murmured. She had spent the last hour laying on the couch, sulking, trying to take her mind off of her aching core.

Olivia walked in, closing the door and locking it, walking over to Casey's desk and unplugging the phone, not to mention adjusting the toy so it showed in the right spot, before taking a few moments to clear her wife's desk of papers. She walked over, pulled Casey up to her, kissing her passionately, moaning.

"Olivia, what the hell are you doing?" Casey half moaned.

"I was hoping to be spontaneous..." she said, nipping her collarbone, groaning.

"Spontaneous? So you decided to be spontaneous, went home, put the strap on in the car, and drove here?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Well, yeah. I-I was hoping to, but... if you don't want me..."

"I said no sex," Casey protested. She hoped Olivia hadn't noticed her three second oggle of the special bulge between her legs.

Olivia moaned. "But I need you... Please! I was just filling out paperwork and I felt that tingle. Then, when I saw your picture on my desk...I knew I had to see you, have you, taste you. God...baby. I'm so sorry to burst in, but I need you to need me."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Oh, jeez, I married a sex addict."

"Casey!" she moaned in protest. "Is it so bad to want my wife in this way? I'm not an addict. I just..." she sighed. "You know what? Forget it. Have fun with your paperwork," she said, laying her wife back on the couch.

"You know what?" Casey smirked. "I will." She opened a file and began to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, let me start off by saying that I'm sooooooooo, so, SO sorry I haven't updated anything recently. I get to writing and I just don't think about it.<strong>

**Second, the stories I was writing with CBN will be posted up until the point to where there is an incomplete chapter. When that happens, I will request that you decide if you would like to read up until the point that we stopped writing.**

**Third, I have began writing with a new co-author, FemSlashPrincess and I hope you like our stories, including this one.**


	2. Jumping Hurdles

Righting the Wrong

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & FemSlashPrincess

**Ch. 2: Jumping a Hurdle**

Olivia sighed. "Fine. See you later," she said, unlocking the door and walking away.

"Okay, well, I'm not moving. I guess you don't want me that badly," Casey called.

Olivia turned in the doorway. "Well, that depends, do you want me?"

Casey shrugged, sitting up. She continued reading, her long legs crossed seductively.

The detective smirked, closing the door and locking it. "I could just leave and take matters into my own hands, you know?"

"You want me to beg. Well, sorry. Not happening."

Olivia threw the file on the ground, pulling Casey up to her again, kissing her hard, her hand, sneaking in between her wife's legs, rubbing gently.

Casey whimpered. "Someone wastes no time.."

"Why should I?" she asked, backing her into her desk. "I love you," she moaned, kissing her passionately.

"I love you too," Casey moaned. "But..we..shouldn't..." Even as she said it, her legs tangled around Olivia's waist, as if acting on their own.

"Oh?" Olivia said, sitting Casey on her desk. "So I shouldn't put this hot, wet, cock inside of you and fuck you 'til you're hoarse?" she whispered in her ear. "Spank you until you can barely sit in a chair?"

"Olivia...fuck...that's..."

"That's...what?" she asked.

In lieu of response, Casey shoved her tongue down the older woman's throat, moaning against her.

Olivia moaned, laying Casey on her desk, nipping her lower lip. "Fuck," she moaned, unbuttoning Casey's shirt, smirking in finding Casey was wearing a bustier, discarding it, and sucking on her breasts alternately. thrusting her hips into her. "Mmm, want me yet?"

Casey moaned, her nipples hardening painfully in Olivia's mouth. "Do you..want me?" she asked.

Olivia moaned against her.

"Is that a yes?"

Olivia nodded. "How much?"

"How much?"

"How much do you need me?"

"More than you could ever imagine," Casey confessed.

"Prove it."

"H-how?"

"I'm sure you can think of a way."

"I can't."

Olivia's hand swept down Casey's front before she pressed their bodies together.

"Olivia, we..we shouldn't..I.." Casey found herself silenced by a passionate kiss.

The detective's hands ran up and down Casey's back, kissing her as she slipped her tongue in her mouth.

Casey tangled her fingers in her wife's hair, yanking it.

Olivia growled a bit, staying close as she pushed Casey's skirt up, her panties down, as Olivia discarded her own, causing the toy to spring forth.

"Fuck," Casey murmured, a scarlet blush staining her alabaster cheeks.

Olivia smirked. "Do you want to turn around? That way... Lean over your desk."

"Olivia, we..we can't be loud. You know that."

"So...it's a no?"

"No but...we have to be careful. You can't lose control."

Olivia nodded. "I know. I'll be careful, but we don't have to do this..."

"I want to."

Again, she nodded, gently thrusting inside.

Gasping at the sudden penetration, Casey fought back another whimper.

Olivia placed her hands on either side of Casey on her desk, starting at a steady pace.

"Olivia, how long is your break?" Casey always babbled when she was trying to be quiet.

Olivia went a little faster. "An hour," she moaned softly.

"But...you've already..used it.."

Olivia nodded. "I can...either stop...or say...traffic was...horrible..."

"Oh, traffic..was...awful.." Casey moaned.

Olivia smirked, going faster. "Yes it is," she moaned softly.

"Fuck, Liv," the redhead moaned.

Olivia smirked. "Like that?" she asked, going faster. "Mmm, you feel amazing..."

"Olivia...it feels...amazing.."

The detective went faster, reaching around to rub her clit. "Ready when you are," she whispered.

Casey's moans were growing louder with each passing second. "Fuck," she whimpered, throwing her head back. "Olivia, I... I'm going to come..fuck me.." the attorney cried.

Olivia turned asey's head, kissing her passionately as she sped up. "Mmm." Olivia then wrapped her arms around Casey, thrusting her tongue down her wife's throat.

"Olivia...it feels...amazing.."

The detective went fasterm reaching around to rub her clit. "Ready when you are," she whispered.

Casey's moans were growing louder with each passing second. "Fuck," she whimpered, throwing her head back. "Olivia, I... I'm going to come..fuck me.." the attorney cried.

Olivia turned Casey's head, kissing her passionately as she sped up. "Mmm..." Olivia wrapped an arm around her, thrusting her tongue down her wife's throat.

Gripping the edges of the desk, Casey whimpered loudly, her orgasm tearing through her. She screamed into Olivia's mouth, coming harder than she ever had.

Olivia screamed into Casey's lips, coming hard, holding her tightly.

Casey came multiple times, each orgasm more intense than the last. Finally, she collapsed on the desk, panting.

Olivia pulled away, discarding and wiping off the toy, moaning before pulling her boxers and slacks back up. "You ok?"

Casey moaned. "Yeah..I'm good..."

Olivia smiled, kissing her gently. "Can you take these home?"

"Yeah. I'll buckle the strap on in the car and make sure it is safe and cozy. Maybe it will look out the window and wave to everyone."

Olivia chuckled a bit. "I didn't bring anything big enough to stow it in."

"Well, where the hell am I supposed to put it?"

"Maybe in the backseat covered by a jacket... Glovebox?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "How do I get it out of here?"

"Don't you carry a purse?"

"Obviously... you've known me for how long?"

"Therefore you know I rarely do," Olivia said.

Casey sighed.

"Casey...I really need to leave."

Casey kissed her passionately.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, kissing back. "I...can't...stay."

"I know. But you can't expect me not to pout."

Olivia smiled, handing Casey her blouse and bustier from the floor. "I know," she whispered, "but there's no way I can blame traffic on this."

"I know. But..Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"What made you..."

The detective sighed. "Honestly? I really have no idea. It's like a switch was flipped on or something."

"Oh."

"I really wish I knew, but," she said, kissing her ear, "I do know that my intelligemt, sexy, funny, amazing wife intensified it ten-fold and I knew I had to see you."

Casey blushed. "Oh, well..I understand.."

Olivia smiled. "So, is it ok if I go and try to save myself from getting fired now?"

"Hey, it was your fault..."

"Think you can make me an excuse?"

"You had emergency trial prep," Casey answered instantly.

Olivia nodded. "Call. I'll get going."

"Call what?"

"Cragen?"

"I don't have to. Olivia, you are completely off today. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not off. I-I was... Wait. That's right. I just came in to finish paperwork."

Casey raised an eyebrow, sitting in her chair.

Olivia shook her head. "I'd better go."

"Yeah. You are making no sense."

Olivia smiled. "Maybe I should go home and rest up for tonight."

"You can't."

"I can't? Why not?"

"Because you're already lying for us. You can't lie on top of a lie."

"How am I lying?"

"You're saying you're stuck in traffic while you're really on a booty call."

"But I'm not working today..."

"You're...I... Olivia...ughh..."

"What?"

Casey sighed. "I thought you came from work."

"I did. I asked you for an allibi, you said no, that I wasn't working today."

"No. I said your alibi is that I called you during your break for trial prep."

"Oh...ok."

"Olivia, why are you acting so strange?"

"I don't know."

Casey stood, cuddling into her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just need to focus."

"Promise?" Casey laid her head on Olivia's chest.

Olivia held her tightly. "I promise."

"That really was amazing, Olivia. I thought we would never be able to make love like that again."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, but, like I said, I don't know what happened, so maybe that trip would be a good idea."

Casey pulled away. "Yeah."

Olivia held her hands. "I just said something bad, didn't I?"

"No. I'll be here when you're turned on enough."

"I'm sorry, but that's what happened. Case, it's not because I don't care or find you attractive. I swear," the detective said, pulling her close. "I love you. Always. Forever. I'll never be with anyone else."

Casey sighed. "See you tonight. I'll make pasta."

Olivia shook her head. "I'll take you out."

"Olivia, you don't have to.."

"I want to. You deserve it."

Casey blushed. "Well..."

Olivia kissed her softly. "Yes..."

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope."

Casey folded her arms across her chest. "Fine."

"You don't want to?"

"I do. But after today, no sex. I mean it this time. No sex. I'm sorry, Olivia, but I am your wife. And as great as this was.. I'm not a sex toy."

"But I wasn't...I didn't mean to..." Olivia sighed. "So what would you like me to do? I refuse to go pick someone up. I love **you**, Casey. I just...I honestly don't know what the problem was."

Casey sat on the edge of her desk. "You went from not being able to come when we make love to being consumed by spontaneous desire. That tells me that I'm only good enough when you just can't resist anymore."

Olivia, reluctantly, nodded. "But it was only once... Casey, I love you and I'll do anything for you, but there's got to be a way for me to get over this...hurdle. And...I would hope you want to help me. Why do you think I suggested that trip? We need it."

"Yes we do. I don't want us to grow apart because of this."

"I won't let us," she said, hugging Casey close. "I promise."

"Alright. See you tonight."

Olivia walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: tummer22<strong>


	3. In Need

Righting the Wrong

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & FemSlashPrincess

**Ch. 3: In Need**

Later that night, Casey paced the living room. It was after nine and Olivia still wasn't home. She should have known the date wouldn't happen.

Olivia walked in a few minutes later. "Casey, I'm sorry. But I made a late-night reservation."

Casey folded her arms across her chest. "I thought you wouldn't show."

Olivia sighd. "I know," she said, kissing her cheek. "Do you still want to go?"

"A date night with my wife...of course."

Olivia nodded. "I made the reservation for ten. But I need to shower and change."

"Well, hurry up."

Olivia nodded, going back into their bedroom and into their bathroom to shower quickly.

Casey sat on the sofa to wait.

Olivia was showered in ten minutes, changed into a red blouse and dark wash jeans before applying her makeup and walking back out. "Do I look ok?"

Casey turned, licking her lips. "You look great."

The detective smiled, handing her wife's purse to her. "Good. That's what I was aiming for."

Casey, dressed in a curve hugging halter dress, spun around, placing her hands on her hips.

"And you look amazing."

"Well, thank you. I try."

Olivia wrapped an arm around her, leading her out of the house.

Casey smiled. "I love you."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

Casey walked to the passenger side of the car.

Olivia opened her door, closing it after she got in before getting in the driver's.

"And they say chivalry is dead."

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek again.

"Mmm. Shall we go?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, let's."

* * *

><p>After midnight, Casey rolled over, moaning softly. "God," she murmured. "That was.."<p>

Olivia smirked through the dim light. "Incredible? Amazing? Unexpected? Passionate? Soul-reviving?" she supplied.

"All of the above. But I said no sex. So much for that.."

Olivia sighed. "Do you want me to take the couch?"

"What? No."

"Even though you just broke your rule? Casey, sex wasn't my intention. All I wanted was for us to have a nice dinner and spend time together."

"I know. But...it takes two to tango. I could blame you... but I didn't say stop. And if I'm being honest with both of us, it was amazing."

Olivia turned on her side, hugging her tightly. "I heard "yes's" not "no's" again and again and..."

Casey blushed. "Well...I heard sexy groans and grunts."

Olivia kissed her gently.

Casey laid her head on the older woman's chest. "I think I'm going to take a bath before bed."

"It's midnight."

"I know. But it has been a long day."

Olivia nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to take a bath. I'll be out in a bit."

The detective nodded. "I'll probably be asleep."

"Okay, lightweight."

Olivia smirked. "You want me to join you?"

Casey thought for a moment. "I suppose so." She smiled, standing from the bed. Drawing a steamy bath, she poured her favorite bubble bath into the water. The scent of strawberries filled the room.

Olivia walked in a few minutes later, smiling. "Mmm, smells good."

Casey nodded. As she stepped into the tub, Olivia received a full frontal view of her naked body.

Olivia groaned softly, watching as Casey sat down before following her and getting in at the other end.

Casey splashed her, grinning.

Olivia splashed back.

"What was that for?" Casey pouted.

Olivia did it again.

Casey pounced on her.

Olivia held her wife close, kissing her.

Casey deepened the kiss.

Olivia moaned.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, so much!"

"Good."

Olivia rubbed Casey's back.

"I love you too."

After their bath, Casey wrapped herself in a towel and plugged her hair dryer in. "Babe, can you get me some tea please?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, wrapping herself in a robe and tying it before going to make her wife a cup of tea.

After several minutes, Casey wondered where her wife had disappeared to. Wrapped only in her towel, she walked into the kitchen. "Olivia, I-" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh...hello, Amanda," she murmured.

Amanda looked over, seated at the kitchen table, staring into a steaming cup of tea. "Hi..." She, apparently, was too upset to take in the obvious right now.

Casey shot Olivia a curious look.

Olivia shrugged, offering Casey her tea. "She just showed up not two mnutes ago."

"Amanda, will you excuse us for a moment? Make yourself at home."

Amanda nodded, wrapping her hands around her tea.

Olivia walked into the living room with Casey.

"Olivia, why didn't you tell me we had a guest?" Casey gestured to her towel. "I am naked under here!"

"She just knocked while I was making your tea. She...just looked so shaken. I didn't know you'd come into the kitchen."

"I am naked," Casey reiterated.

"And she's too shaken to take it in. What do you want me to do? Throw her out?"

Casey sighed. "No. But. Nevermind. I'll be in our room."

"Are you sure?"

"I need to put some clothes on. Wait...when did you get dressed?"

"Before I walked from the bathroom I pulled a robe on. You were busy blow drying," Olivia said.

"Oh."

The detective nodded. "Did you want to see what she wants?"

"You can. I need to change first. Unless you want another woman to see me naked," Casey teased.

"Uh, no thanks," she said, walking out and closing the door before going back into the kitchen.

Casey smiled, heading into the bedroom. Olivia was nothing if not possessive of her. Once she had changed into a black lace pajama set, Casey tied her favorite robe and returned to the kitchen.

Olivia seated herself at the table. "What happened?"

Casey sat beside them. "Amanda, can I get you something to eat?"

Amanda shook her head, then nodded. "Yeah... I'm pretty hungary actually."

"I can make my crepe recipe. Ask Olivia. They are yummy."

Amanda nodded. "Sure. If it's not too much trouble."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't worry. Cooking is one of Casey's passions. She won't mind," she said with a smile.

Casey smiled. "She's right. I don't know how she ever got along without me."

Olivia smiled. "It's true."

Casey kissed the brunette's temple.

Amanda's sense came together. "You two...you're together?"

"Uh..." Casey looked at Olivia for help.

Olivia bit her lip. "Well... we're more than just 'together'."

"We're... married," Casey said slowly.

"..Wow. How long?" Amanda asked.

"Five years and counting," Olivia said.

"How do you hide it?"

"Very carefully," Casey murmured. "Believe me. It takes a lot, especially after so long."

Olivia nodded. "It takes more than what you'd think to keep it under wraps. We can't even wear our wedding rings in public," she said, showing Amanda a gold band with a diamond chip in the center.

Her own ring glittered with a three carat diamond in the center.

Amanda smiled. "Nice ring, Casey."

Casey smiled. "Thank you. Olivia proposed one night at dinner. It was incredibly romantic."

"Really? You don't look like the romantic type, Olivia. At least not the _romancer_."

Olivia smiled. "I maintain a very low profile at work. It's required."

"If we disclosed...who knows how everyone would react?"

Amanda nodded. "That's a very good point."

"We couldn't lose our jobs, but it could be considered a conflict of interest."

"Still though. After five years of being professional, I do wonder," Olivia said.

"This explains so much," Amanda observed. "Tension radiates between you two like sunlight."

"Well, it is our personal life," Olivia said.

"Have you ever considered coming out?"

Olivia nodded. "Actually...the squad does know and they don't care. Oh! You meant as a couple? Yes, I have thought about it."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Nick knows you're a lesbian?"

"Well, not Nick, but everyone else..."

"Uh-huh."

"I told them before you two joined the squad," Olivia said.

Casey smiled.

Olivia nodded. "So what landed you outside our door anyway?" she asked as Casey put plates of crepes in front of them.

The young blonde sighed, eating a bit. "I...uh...I've had some trouble and I was kicked out of my flat."

Casey sat beside Olivia. "What happened?"

Olivia nodded.

Amanda sighed heavily. "I...I couldn't pay my rent."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Casey answered, offering her a bowl of sugar cubes.

Amanda nodded, plucking a few from the bowl to put in her tea. She sighed. "I'll assume Olivia has anidea as to why."

Olivia, who was currently deep into her food, looked up and wiped her mouth after swallowing her bite. "I thought you were going to meetings."

Amanda nodded. "I was but..."

"You faltered and now you're out of a place to live?"

Casey raised an eyebrow. "What, exactly, happened?"

Olivia sighed. "She's...a gambling addict," she said slowly.

"Oh." Casey shifted uncomfortably.

Amanda looked at Casey. "Casey, please don't look at me like that. I'm going to meetings...I just fell off the band wagon. I didn't come here looking for money. I just didn't know where else to go or who to turn to."

"I wasn't... look, Amanda, we understand. You're welcome to crash here for awhile."

The young blonde looked up. "Really, are you sure?"

Olivia nodded. "She's right. Until you're on your feet again, the spare room is yours. My only...requirement is that you go to those meetings. Everyone falls off once in a while. The key is admit it and work harder. If you need a ride, let me know."

Casey nodded. "Let us help you."

Amanda nodded. "My stuff is in the back of my car."

Olivia smiled. "I'll help you. As long as you keep our secret."

Amanda smiled. "No one will hear a word of it out of me and thank you guys so much."

"Am I just the housewife in charge of making cookies?" Casey asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Of course not. What would you like to do?"

"I could make sure the room is ready for her."

Olivia nodded, kissing her hand. "Sounds good."

"Okay. I'll uh...go make the bed."

Olivia stood. "Did you want to help us bring things in?"

Casey shook her head. "I don't mind doing the bedroom."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Olivia set her empty plate in the sink.

Casey set to work preparing the guest room. By the time she finished, she sat in the living room.

A few minutes later, the two detectives walked in with boxes of Amanda's belongings. Olivia led her to the spare room.

Casey smiled. "Make yourself at home, Amanda."

Amanda smiled. "Thank you."

Olivia pulled clothes from bags, putting them in the dresser.

Amanda smiled, putting the other boxes beside the wall.

After Olivia was finished, she turned around. "Make yourself at home."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: tummer22, helly1bradleywyatt &amp; Azuky<strong>


	4. Error in Judgement

Okay guys, I need to speak candidly to one anonymous reviewer, so please bear with me.

**To Amy - the one who said: "I love this story so far, but you might consider spell check. You spelled crepe wrong every single time and there are some other spelling errors. Whoever is writing as Olivia needs spell check. Great story though!" **

_For your information, I do use Spell-Check, but no one's perfect. Hell, I've misspelled words before. It doesn't mean I don't try to correct my mistakes! One or two can escape even the most skillful eye. And, yes, I do appreciate when reviewers point out little things nicely. Something you may want to consider. Oh, and for "whomever is writing Olivia", that's me AKA: (Liv-x-Case-Benson)._

Again, this is directed at one person, so please do not stop reading!

* * *

><p><span>Righting the Wrong<span>

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & FemSlashPrincess

**Ch. 4: Error in Judgement**

The next couple of weeks passed uneventfully as the three women adjusted to living together. One night, Casey and Olivia retired around two, telling Amanda she could do whatever.

Amanda decided she wasn't that tired and decided to watch a movie.

One tape sat among the others without a label.

The blonde's curiosity got the better of her and she decided to see what was on it.

The movie began curiously. But within a few minutes, it was clear that it was a homemade movie. And it was rated R.

Though it was wrong to keep watching, Amanda couldn't turn it off or look away.

Within the first few frames, a completely naked Casey entered the bedroom, grinning at something off-screen. Soon, Olivia had her pinned. Their naked bodies intertwined, and Casey let out the tiniest cry.

Amanda watched, transfixed. She knew she shouldn't be watching it, but there was something...extremely hot about it.

The happy couple engaged in several rounds of intense love making. Each time Casey came, she cried out for Olivia, the camera capturing her orgasm-flushed features perfectly. It was almost... professional. The video ended with Casey and Olivia kissing, expressing their mutual love.

Amanda quickly turned off the video, feeling much warmer than she knew she should. Why had she even watched that?

In their bedroom, Casey buried her head in Olivia's chest. "Fuck, Liv," she murmured. "Why can't I resist you?"

Olivia smirked, squeezing her breasts. "Because I know how to get to you."

Casey let out a startled whimper.

Olivia kissed her neck. "Mmmm..."

Suddenly, Casey sat up, holding the top sheet to her naked chest.

Olivia stopped. "What?"

"I thought I...mm...never mind..."

Olivia held her close. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm. Hey, remember that video we made last month?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Have you ever...watched it...watched us?"

"Honestly? I prefer hands-on."

Casey straddled her. "Hands on?" the redhead purred.

Olivia moaned. "Yes."

"How so?"

Olivia pulled Casey to her, kissing her deeply.

Casey moaned, biting her.

Olivia moaned.

Amanda, who was putting things away while trying to quell her hormones, heard their moans. She didn't like intruding, but after the movie, it couldn't be helped as she walked back and saw the door cracked.

Casey threw her head back, squeezing her own breasts.

Olivia moaned louder.

"Mmm, Liv.."

"Mmm, yes?"

"I think we're being watched," Casey purred.

"Why do you say that?" Olivia asked as she heard a moan.

Amanda was against the wall in the hallway, images of them playing through her mind as she moaned.

Casey smirked. "Because that moan didn't come from me, and unless you're hiding a secret talent, I don't think it came from you either."

Olivia smirked. "Well, if it's not you and it's not me... Do we want to kick her out or...have her watch?"

Casey sat up. "I..don't know if I can.." The attorney blushed.

Olivia hugged her tightly. "I can call her out on it..."

Casey slid under the covers shyly. Even with Olivia, she had once insisted the lights be turned off before they had sex.

Olivia held her tighter. "I'll get rid of her, ok?"

"If..I mean if you want..to let her.."

Olivia shook her head. "It's up to you, honey."

"Well...you did manage to convince me to make that video. Granted, no one will ever see that but us, but, I guess we could try?"

"Only if you're absolutely sure..."

"I'm not. But we can try."

Olivia smiled, pulling a robe on and covering Casey, pulling open the door. Not many things had the ability to make Olivia Benson's face turn red, but seeing Amanda in the position she was in did.

Amanda, meanwhile, wasn't paying attention with her eyes closed tightly and moaning as her hands roamed her body.

"Amanda?" Olivia asked.

"Yes? Please say it again," she moaned, clearly caught in her own world.

Olivia grabbed her shoulders. "Amanda!"

Amanda blushed, jumping. "Olivia, hi!"

Olivia smiled. "Hi. Late night?"

"Uh...kind of. Just..watching a movie or two. I was just on my way back from the kitchen."

"And it must've been good food. We could hear you."

It was Amanda's turn to blush. "Yeah," she murmured.

"Would...you care to tell me why you were moaning?"

"Well...it's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh?"

Amanda blushed even deeper.

Olivia tried not to make her any more uncomfortable. "Well, I guess you don't have to tell me."

"I just worry that you will be angry."

"Try me."

Amanda bit her lip thoughtfully. "Well," she began. "I decided to watch a movie. I found an unmarked movie.."

Olivia groaned. "Oh God. Please don't tell me it was..."

Amanda nodded silently.

Olivia ran a hand over her face. "So, when you heard us...it makes you uncomfortable?"

"Well, no...not...uncomfortable."

"Complete flip?"

Amanda shook her head. "It's actually kind of sexy," she confessed. "I always knew you were the alpha type, but to actually see it.."

Olivia chewed on her lip. "Well, Casey's pretty shy anyway, but if you wanted a front row seat..."

"Shy? She didn't seem that way on the video. She seemed very...outspoken."

Olivia smiled. "Trust me. It took coaxing."

"So I saw," Amanda couldn't resist responding.

The brunette nodded. "I really shouldn't be asking, but if you really want to...you could watch."

"I...no, I couldn't..." But the blonde's expression betrayed how much she loved the idea.

Olivia raised a brow. "Really?"

"Okay. I guess we can try. Should I just sit in a chair beside the bed and watch?"

"If that's what you want to do."

Amanda nodded.

Olivia opened the door, walking over and turning on the bedside lamp to the lowest setting. "Casey, are you still sure?"

Casey, still hiding under the covers, nodded without facing them.

Olivia sat on the bed, stroking her red locks. "Then she should be able to see you."

Casey sat up slowly. Her naked breasts peeked out as the sheet fell from her.

Amanda gasped, blushing.

Casey, too, turned scarlet. She didn't have long to ponder her embarrassment before being wrapped in a passionate embrace.

Quickly, Olivia had shed the robe and slipped in beside her, kissing her neck.

"Hello, beautiful," Casey purred.

Amanda stood inside the room against the closed door.

"Hi sexy," Olivia whispered in her ear. "How are you?"

"Hot for my sexy sergeant."

"Well, I don't quite have the title yet," Olivia said.

"You will always be my sexy sergeant, title or no..."

Olivia smiled. "Pull up a chair," she told Amanda.

The blonde pulled a chair closer to the bed to watch.

Casey blushed.

Olivia kissed Casey passionately. "Ignore her. Pretend she's not here."

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "I love you," She whispered

"I love you too," Olivia said, biting her neck.

Casey whimpered

Olivia moaned, squeezing Casey's breasts.

Casey squirmed on the bed. Her long red curls framed her alabaster skin beautifully.

Olivia kissed Casey passionately.

All Amanda could do was stare. It was hotter in person. MUCH hotter.

Casey whimpered. "Olivia, I want you...I need you..."

Olivia moaned in her ear, nipping the outside. "What do you want?"

"I want you to punish me.."

"Punish you how? I don't want to hurt you."

"Amanda, anything you would like to see?" Casey asked.

Amanda thought a minute. "Hmm. Other than Olivia fucking you with a toy...I don't really know."

Casey smirked. "Well, someone has a naughty mind."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, she does. Would you like that, babe? Maybe a little spanking with it?"

Casey purred. "As you wish, Master."

Olivia smirked. "Then you grab what you want."

"Surprise me."

Olivia shook her head. "No, you grab it. I'll dominate you with whatever you want. You know me."

Casey giggled. "I like that challenge."

Olivia pulled the sheets and blankets down and Amanda was shown the detective au natural and, she had to admit, for so many years on the force, damn, she still looked as toned as ever.

Olivia smirked. "Enjoying yourself over there?"

Casey left the room, heading into the walk in closet to find the toy box.

Amanda, alone with Olivia, sat on the bed beside her beautiful boss. "Is she always like this?"

"Like what? Shy?"

"Yes."

"Oh yes. You should've seen how reserved she used to be. Since we've been together, she's really opened up."

Amanda smiled, her gaze falling to Olivia's beautiful breasts.

Olivia smiled, resting a hand on top of Amanda's. "Random question: do you like women or are you only curious and horny?"

"A bit of both."

"A bit of both?" Olivia asked, placing Amanda's hand on her bare thigh. "What does that mean?"

Amanda tentatively squeezed Olivia's breasts.

Olivia moaned softly, bringing her close to kiss her.

Surprised, the blonde leaned in closer, kissing her softly.

Casey found Olivia' s harness and her two favorite toys and returned the bedroom. Amanda and Olivia were making out on the bed. Casey could only watch silently.

Olivia's hands rubbed up and down Amanda's back.

Amanda moaned into her. "God, Olivia, I love how you kiss..."

Olivia smirked, kissing harder and nipping her lower lip.

Amanda pushed the older woman onto her back, her mouth attacking Olivia's breast.

Olivia moaned, running her hands through the younger woman's hair.

Amanda suckled Olivia's nipple.

"Oh..."

"You're so beautiful, Olivia..." Amanda moaned.

Olivia smiled before moaning. "So...are you... Wow..."

Amanda shrugged. "Anything goes, right? Do I get to take a trip to the toy box...or is that reserved for her?"

Olivia sat up. "You'll need to ask Casey that one. I usually let her pick."

"Oh, I get a choice?" Casey interjected. The attorney leaned against the wall.

Olivia nodded. "Of course you do, Casey. This isn't to hurt you. You did agree to it."

"I...I know."

Olivia stood, walking over to her. "Honey, if you don't feel up to this..."

Casey shook her head. "I do. I'm sorry. It's just new territory for me to see you touching someone else."

Olivia hugged Casey tightly. "I know, sweetie, but I was watching her and I can honestly say if she would've done anything that I only let you do, I would've stopped her. Cold. Babe, you know you're the only one I want."

Casey nodded. "I believe you."

Olivia nodded too. "No one knows me like you do. No one makes me tingle with a glance but you. What did you find?"

Casey held up their favorite toy and the harness, as well as a pink vibrator.

Olivia smirked, seeing Amanda resume her spot in the chair. The sergeant took the items from her wife, quickly equipping their favorite toy and walking over to in front of the blonde. "On your knees. Novak. Now." She didn't use Casey's maiden name often anymore, but she thought for this it would be a little less confusing.

Casey fell to her knees, looking over at Amanda.

Amanda watched, trying to act casual, but it was very hard. Hell, she was wet from the video and even more so from the little bit she'd just gotten from Olivia.

"Suck on me," Olivia demanded, in a possessive growl, grabbing a fistful of Casey's locks.

Casey shook her head. "And if I don't?"

"Then I will deny you anything for a week."

"That is a punishment no one deserves."

Olivia nodded. "Very, very true."

"You would do that to me?" Casey pouted.

Olivia bit her lip. "Do you want to test me?"

Casey folded her arms across her chest.

Amanda watched intently. God, they were sexy.

"Well, as I'm never one to force... Casey, do you really want to watch me fuck her when I'd rather be with you?"

"Olivia, it's okay."

"What is?"

"You..fucking her."

"Yeah, but...I just...I would feel..."

"You would feel what?"

"I..I don't want to be with anyone else."

"But I thought you wanted to invite her into our bed."

"I only invited her to watch us... but if that's what you really want..."

"Is that what you want?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Well, I don't know. I mean, I'm so territorial of you..."

"That's me.."

"Yes, but after five years, I just...all I know is you and I love you," Olivia said.

Casey shrugged, sitting in the chair. "If you want to fuck her, fuck her. Give her a trip to the damn toy box if you want."

"But you don't like it..."

"I don't care," Casey murmured.

Olivia smirked. "Yes you do. You wouldn't be upset if you didn't."

"I'm not upset!"

The brunette sighed. "Casey, I love you."

"I love you too, Olivia."

"You don't...you don't think I'm tired of you, do you?"

Casey looked away.

Olivia knelt beside her, holding her hand tightly. "Honey, that's never going to happen. You're so amazing, beautiful, smart and sexy. I need you in my life. You keep me grounded."

"Promise?"

Olivia kissed her hand. "With my last breath."

Casey reached for the toy, cupping it with her right hand.

Olivia get a low growl bubble in her throat, grabbing Casey's chin, kissing her with vigor.

"Olivia loves getting blow jobs," Casey said to Amanda.

Amanda bit her lip. "Well, if you think I should..."

Casey's emerald gaze narrowed. "I meant me," she said evenly.

Amanda bit her lip, blushing. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Casey sighed. "Here. Enjoy yourself." The attorney slid under the covers.

"No, Casey. I just thought that because you looked at me when you said it."

"I was sharing a fact and thought eye contact was appropriate. Have fun. See if you can find the tongue technique that makes her come almost instantly."

Amanda shook her head. "No, I'm done. I don't want to come between you two like this. I'm sorry," she said, leaving the room and closing the door.

Olivia, unimpressed, but understanding where they were both coming from, sighed, shedding the toys and slipping into bed.

Casey let out an exasperated scream into her pillow.

Olivia just turned the other way.

"You're just going to ignore me now?"

Olivia sighed and rolled over to face her. "Of course not. I just thought you were too upset."

"You're the one who is upset. I saw it in your eyes. You really wanted to have sex with her." Casey sighed. "And I blew it," she added quietly.

Olivia rubbed her eyes, sitting up. "Even if I did, which it wasn't why I invited her to watch, no one could replace you, Case, ever."

Casey stood up from the bed. "When I came out of the closet and saw you two kissing...I realized how much you wanted this. You can still do it, Olivia. I just can't bear to watch. I'm sorry." Casey walked into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door

Olivia stood, walking over to the bathroom. "Case, it was your choice too. You could've said no. But this isn't worth fighting over. I don't want to do this, ever, if it upsets you. I only agreed because you did."

"You instigated it. I only agreed to please you." Casey started the shower. "Go be with Amanda."

Olivia sighed. "Casey...I don't want to, not if it upsets you. You shouldn't ever have to agree to something like this just to please me."

Casey opened the door, folding her arms across her chest. "And when she offered to...I didn't think this would involve that. That's our special thing!"

Olivia nodded. "I..I understand that, but Casey, you could've said 'no, I won't let you'. We have a lot of special things. I wasn't aware they were off-limits in this," she sighed. "Take your shower," she said, sliding into bed, "I'll be here when you get out."

Casey took a twenty minute shower, then changed into a simple black skirt and button down blouse. Pulling her favorite pea-coat on, she grabbed her keys from the nightstand.

Olivia sat up. "Casey, don't do this. Come to bed."

"I need some air."

"Promise you'll come back?"

"Sometime."

Olivia sighed, pulling a shirt and sweats on. "Casey..."

"What?"

Olivia walked over, hugging her tightly. "I never would've even suggested it if I'd known we'd end up like this," she said sincerely. "Please, no one, nothing is worth losing you."

"Did I ask for a divorce? No. I asked for air."

Olivia nodded. Turning, she climbed back into bed. "Be careful."

Casey grabbed her keys and purse. "Goodnight, Amanda," she said to the blonde detective as she passed her in the kitchen. She left the apartment, slamming the door.

Amanda stood up when she saw Olivia. "Do you want me to leave?"

Olivia sighed, "No. You're free to stay in the spare room."

"I'm...sorry."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm going to bed."

"Olivia, please don't talk to me like I'm not here."

"I'm sorry, I never should've invited you. That can never happen again."

"But...maybe once she calms down?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I'm never asking her that ever again."

"Oh."

The sergeant shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I won't make her feel like that."

Amanda nodded. "I understand. Goodnight, boss."

"Goodnight," Olivia replied, walking back to bed and closing the door before laying in bed again.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Casey got home just after five. Having spent most of the night in tears, her emerald eyes were stained with regret and sadness. She walked into the kitchen and set to work making breakfast.<p>

Amanda walked out into the kitchen, dressed after her shower. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I'll just go."

"Breakfast is on it's way," Casey said quietly.

Amanda nodded. "Okay, but Casey...I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable last night."

"I don't want to talk about it." Casey cracked an egg.

"But...how are we ever going to be able to have a normal conversation again if we don't?"

Casey set the spoon on the counter, turning to face her. "I don't know."

Amanda nodded. "Then can you tell me why you seem to be so upset with me?"

Casey sighed. "I just... I'm not sure."

"I wasn't trying to make her like me better than you."

"I know. Amanda, I don't know what came over me. I knew what I was agreeing to when I agreed to a threesome. I just...didn't realize how wrong I was."

"What were you wrong about?"

"What it would feel like to watch someone else with the woman I love."

Amanda nodded. "You might want to check on her. I felt a freezing draft from the room, but I can't open the door. It's not locked. It's like it's frozen shut."

Casey, after some effort, managed to open the bedroom door.

Olivia was sprawled out on top of the bed, her skin a blue tinge from the coldness. The heater had stopped in the room. She was unconsious and shivering. Violently.

Casey rushed over, kneeling beside her. "Olivia?"

Olivia could barely hear or do anything other than shiver trying to warm herself up.

Amanda was at Casey's side moments later. "Hot bath or ambulance?"

"I don't know!" Hot tears streamed down Casey's cheeks. "Olivia, don't leave me. Please. Please don't go."

Amanda quickly called a bus. Then she covered Olivia every blanket in the house. "They'll be here in five minutes," she said, resting her hand on Casey's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Review: helly1bradleywyatt<strong>


	5. Frozen Tears

Righting the Wrong

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & FemSlashPrincess

**Ch. 5: Frozen Tears**

Later that afternoon, the doctors informed Casey that Olivia was awake.

Casey hesitated, unsure if her wife wanted her.

The nurse saw her hesitate. "Are you Casey?"

Casey nodded.

The nurse smiled. "She was pretty incoherent for a while, but she kept repeating, "Casey, please come back!" when she was coherent. We had to wipe her eyes before she cried and lost the water from her body."

Casey entered Olivia's room, fighting her own tears. The doctor had said that Olivia was awake. Once in the room, Casey started to turn away, but something stopped her.

"...Case?" she asked weakly, covered in hot blankets from head to toe.

"Olivia?" Casey asked, sitting beside her.

Olivia turned her head, toward her voice, smiling, "When did you get home? Are you ok?"

"You're the one hooked to a monitor and you're asking if I'm okay?"

"Mhm," she said with a bit of a smirk. "What happened anyway? All I remember is going to sleep."

"The furnace malfunctioned. It froze the bedroom."

"Well, that explains why I was shivering and couldn't function when you said my name."

Casey nodded. "Olivia, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be gone so long."

"You were upset."

"Do you hate me?"

Olivia managed to shake her head a bit. "No, why would I?"

"I'm sorry for acting so bitchy. I just didn't expect watching you with her to be so... painful."

"It's all right, honey. Don't worry. I won't ask that again," Olivia said.

"I shouldn't have left."

"But you needed to get your head on right."

Casey sighed. "Yeah."

"Sweetie, I love you. I only asked because I wondered if you would like it."

"I acted like a spoiled brat. I'm so sorry, Olivia. I...if you want to try again...I know Amanda really wants a turn with you."

"But if you don't like it, what's the point?"

"Do you want to? Olivia, be honest. Do you want her?"

Olivia thought a second. "I don't want her. I'd rather have you, but if you two are really sure..."

"In other words, you do want to have sex with her."

"Not because I love her Casey or because I don't love you. She's...eager. She wants someone experienced. Now, I've told her that can never happen again. It did feel very strange being without you. I missed you. She's young, sure, but I don't want to be with someone young. You were young when I met you and we've grown, matured, in many ways. You know me, my ins and outs, just like I do to you. That's one thing I love about you."

Casey sighed. "For you, I will do this."

"Casey, you don't have to. You're the only one for me. You know that."

Casey nodded.

Nick and Amanda had arrived with a stack of case files.

Olivia smiled softly. "Hi guys. Where's Finn?"

"Getting lunch," Nick answered. "We came to fill you in on a new case."

Olivia nodded, taking the cloth off of her head. "Sorry I'm not there. Go for it," she said, coughing a bit.

"We had a girl come in saying she was raped by her boyfriend. But.."

"But?"

Amanda sighed. "But her rape kit turned up nothing. Not even signs of intercourse."

"Maybe it was just an attempt? You guys saw her. Was she exhibiting signs of it? I'm not going to say she's lying. How recent?"

Nick handed her the file. "A day. She seemed nervous, but that could also indicate deception."

Olivia nodded. "What are their backgrounds?"

"Don't know yet. Do we investigate or drop it?" Nick asked.

"Well, we've never dropped a claim before. And, if she is lying, she must have a reason. Check background. Ask friends and family about them, but don't bring up the possibility of it unless it seems like someone's hiding."

Nick nodded. "Okay. And...I can help, right? Or am I on desk duty again?"

Olivia cleared her throat. "For now, you can help. If someone comes after you for it, tell them to come see me because I'm required to stay for a few days, but tred llightly. People don't easily forget, Nick."

"Okay."

"Come back with what you find out."

Nick nodded, then paused when he noticed Casey and Olivia holding hands.

Olivia sighed. "Go, Nick."

"Come on," Amanda urged, pulling him out. "I hope you feel better, Olivia," she said.

"Thank you."

Once they were gone, Casey yawned.

"Are you tired?"

Casey nodded. "I got home around five."

"You can go home if you'd rather not sleep here."

"Never. Although...I may go home, make some of my special chicken noodle soup, and bring it to you?"

Olivia smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

Casey smiled. "Okay. But, first... Olivia, if you were cold, why didn't you leave our room?"

"Well, sometimes I like to be a little chilly and...by staying there, I was as close to you as possible."

Casey hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

Olivia hugged with a fraction of her strength. "Casey, I'm going to be fine."

"Promise?"

Olivia smiled, kissing and caressing her cheek. "Yes."

"Good. I need you, babe."

"I need you too."

"I love you!"

"I love you too," Olivia said.

Casey smiled. "I'm going to go make your soup. I'll be back soon."

Olivia smiled, kissing her gently. "Hurry back."

"Always." Casey hugged her, then left. She was back within two hours. She handed Olivia a steaming thermos of her homemade soup.

Olivia smiled. "Roll the table over, please. I don't trust drinking out of this."

Casey handed her a spoon and moved the table to her.

Olivia uncapped the thermos, pouring some soup into the lid, setting the container upright. She blew on it a bit, waiting for it to cool.

"I hope you like it."

Olivia took a small bite, smiling. "It's perfect."

Casey blushed.

Olivia ate until the thermos was half empty. "Thank you."

"Anything for my sexy sergeant."

Olivia smiled, stretching, "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Not yet."

"You really should."

"I can't. You're in the hospital."

"So relax in the chair..."

Casey held out her hand.

Olivia held it tightly.

Casey settled into the chair, falling into a light sleep.

The sergeant fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Review: <strong>helly1bradleywyatt, tummer22, cabson, annabanana6, dragonsprit & Kris


End file.
